


Make Me Bend

by Minxchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Casual Sex, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, Library Sex, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Quickies, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxchester/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: "Coming back for an eighth year wasn’t just good for the academic benefits."Title/opening lines from an Allen Ginsberg poem; Inspiration from the film "Kill Your Darlings."





	Make Me Bend

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: Drarry is the primary ship. Harry x Ginny is in passing, and Ginny x Luna is in reference only. If you clicked for either of those ship tags...you will get momentary Hinny pleasure, but that's about it.
> 
> If you think something should be tagged and is not, please let me know. <3

_ (This one-shot is loosely inspired by [this rather tantalizing scene ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cg--mIV1UU&list=PL5S2Z5o-GHO4v3LQJaDIVCgy07Nb7yuX2&index=4&t=0s)in "Kill Your Darlings," featuring Daniel Radcliffe, Dane DeHaan, and Erin Darke.) _

_ ~ _

_ please master can I kneel at your feet _

_ please master order me down on the floor, _

_ stare in my eyes, & make me bend _

Coming back for an eighth year wasn’t just good for the academic benefits.

They were legal adults now, those who’d accepted McGonagall’s invitation to return to Hogwarts and finish their schooling formally. They had their own dorm, no House assignments, a small table added in the Great Hall. They dressed as they pleased, attending classes that sometimes overlapped with the seventh years and sometimes didn’t. There was perhaps twenty of them, at most, who had decided to come back.

And somewhere between the freedoms of adulthood, and the reduced restrictions imposed on them due to their unique status as students, lines blurred and dissolved, opening up endless possibilities for getting into all kinds of interesting situations.

Harry was in the library, staring at the binding of the same book he’d been looking at for the past five minutes. He didn’t know if he was even in the right aisle for what he needed, but he didn’t much care. It was getting late, and he knew that even Hermione would soon agree that they’d do better to return to the eighth year’s dorm and get some sleep. He was just stalling until she conceded that point.

A footstep behind him, muffled by the thick carpeting of the library’s deepest stacks, made Harry glance backward. He smiled at the flicker of red hair he spotted through the next shelf, before Ginny stepped around the corner. The devilish smirk on her face indicated that she hadn’t found him by accident.

“‘Mione says she knows you’re brain-dead for the night, and told me to let you know she’s heading back to the East Tower,” she murmured, stepping closer until she was directly in his personal space, far closer than she needed to be just to be heard without disturbing the ever-strict librarian.

Harry nodded. “Right, then. Guess I don’t need to pretend I’m looking for a book, anymore.”

Ginny arched one eyebrow, biting her bottom lip coquettishly. “But you don’t necessarily need to hurry off just yet, do you?”

“Not necessarily, no,” Harry confirmed, turning to put his back against the bookshelf. She stayed close, mere inches between them, and he could smell that ever-present hint of honeysuckle and broomstick polish that he forever associated with the youngest Weasley. “Where’s Luna?”

Ginny smirked. “She’s checking on the gnomes that Hagrid’s keeping for her, before she heads to bed. And you know she doesn’t mind when I play with you.”

“I know,” Harry confirmed, amused. “We’re on the same page.”

Her hands came forward, their gazes remaining locked even as Ginny undid his belt buckle, then the button on his trousers, and then the zipper. “How tense are you tonight, Harry?” Before she let him answer, she slipped one lovely little hand inside, and Harry inhaled sharply as the half-erection he’d gotten just at the sight of her hardened completely within her knowing grip. “Think you’ll last a minute this time?”

Harry had to roll his eyes, despite his breath quickening and his head thunking back against the bookcase. “Fuck off, I don’t lose it that fast anymore. I get off more often now that I’m not constantly worried for my life. Just depends on the skill of the mouth,” he added, a touch more teasing as he issued the challenge.

“So count for me,” she whispered with a smug little grin. “Impress me with your improved stamina, Harry Potter.”

He opened his mouth to retort, but all that left Harry was a broken groan as Ginny dropped smoothly to her knees before him. She freed his cock with well-practiced fingers, sinking forward to take him all the way into her mouth in one easy movement. Harry had the fractured thought that he would need to compliment her on defeating her gag reflex for good.

“One...”

She gave tiny, breathless laugh, muffled by his cock filling her mouth, as Harry did begin to count. What Ginny’s mouth didn’t cover, her hand did, smearing her saliva and stroking his shaft as she bobbed her head swiftly up and down.

“Two...”

He rested his weight fully against the bookcase behind him, inching his feet apart to get good and comfortable. Ginny had possibly the most talented mouth he’d ever experienced, at least as far as female partners were concerned. He wondered if going down on Luna contributed to that at all, or if the two sexes differed too much for pleasuring one to be equivalent to the other.

“Three...”

A shadow moved, soundless; Ginny didn’t notice, preoccupied as she moaned sweetly around him, adding a vibration that made Harry hiss a little even as his eyes snapped to the third body that materialized around the next shelf. Pale gray eyes met his, sliding down leisurely to watch Ginny working her mouth and hand so diligently over him. Harry didn’t stop her, wouldn’t have for anyone short of Madam Pince herself; but for this intruder, there was absolutely no reason _ to _ stop her.

After all, he enjoyed watching Harry take pleasure almost as much as he did giving it to him.

“Four...”

He held Draco’s gaze intently, watching every flicker and twitch of his familiar face, recognizing all the signs of his arousal. The way his eyes darkened hungrily, pupils expanding, eyes roaming over both bodies as if he could physically caress them with just a look. His pale pink lips parted, a soundless sigh that Harry felt as if was ghosting over his cock alongside Ginny’s skillful mouth, Draco’s tongue slipping out to wet his lips so that they shone in the dim torchlight of the library.

“Five...”

Draco’s shoulder flexed, his arm moving without even a rustle of clothing. Harry grinned as he watched those long, dexterous fingers find Draco’s cock through the dark fabric of his own trousers, pressing and squeezing its long length as he watched Harry be sucked down. There was no rush to the movement; he could wait. He wouldn’t need to spend in his underwear, not when there was a perfectly willing body mere feet away from him, soon to be available for his use after giving him this tantalizing little show.

“Six...”

If he’d actually been counting at normal speed, Harry was quite sure that it had been well over a minute by now. But that was so very far from the point. Ginny drew a breath, then sank the rest of the way down, letting the head of his cock breach her throat and then swallowing around him to make it impossibly tighter.

“Seven--”

Harry shuddered, his hands flying to tangle into her hair. She knew exactly what she was doing. Even when Harry had taken her virginity, her damned _ cunt _ hadn’t been as tight and cleverly gripping as her throat was when Ginny got all the way down to business. He twisted his fingers into the fiery orange locks, holding her head, pulling her closer to his body as he thrust shallowly.

“Eight--Gin--”

A little hum, her way of confirming that she was in a very gracious mood this evening. Of course, when she had his cock practically halfway down her gullet, it wasn’t as if she would be subjected to tasting his release when he poured it into her. But still, Harry would never assume. He knew Ginny was just as fond of getting it streaked across her gorgeous freckled face as she was of the less messy approach.

“Nine--”

Harry raised his eyes, still holding her by her hair as he humped her face. Draco’s gaze was boring into his, heated and fierce, the command clear in their glittering depths. _ Come for me. Do it, now._

“Ten--_ fuck _\--!”

With a violent shudder, Harry shattered, pressing in deep enough that he could feel Ginny’s flower-soft lips pressing against the base of his cock. It was warm and wet, sloppy, perfect--from the feel of heat sliding over his balls, he knew that she was drooling a bit as she worked to swallow through it, getting it all down her throat as he came. Harry rode it out, thrusting a few more times, until his vision cleared, the white noise faded, and he slumped back against the bookcase with a contented sigh before glancing past her one more time.

Those gray eyes were bright and hungry, promising even more fulfillment as a reward for his obedience. _ Good boy._ Then Draco melted backwards into the shadows of the next row, out of sight but far from gone.

Ginny stood, licking her lips. “I’ve no fucking idea how long those ten seconds actually were, but color me impressed, Mr. Potter.”

Harry smirked, tucking himself back away without doing up his trousers. “Flatterer. Need me to return the favor? I didn’t see you moving your hands lower, I assume you didn’t get yourself off while taking care of me.”

She shook her head, grinning. “No, I think I’ll take my now _ very _ soaked little self upstairs and convince Luna to join me in the bathroom before heading to Ravenclaw Tower.”

“Good on you. Enjoy,” Harry laughed, capturing her hand and lifting it to kiss her knuckles. “Night, Gin. Thank you.”

She winked, then headed off with a bounce in her step, and Harry half-turned. But before he could take a step, or even draw breath to call his next lover’s name, Draco was upon him. Harry grunted as he was yanked forward forward by his tie, dragged into a messy, biting kiss that nearly knocked his glasses askew.

“Liked that performance, hm?” he managed to pant out, and Draco snorted a laugh as he drew back, releasing the tie and giving Harry’s cheek a taunting little slap that just made him moan eagerly. “Where--”

“Here’s fine,” Draco said promptly. His fingers curved around Harry’s chin, pressing in just over the line of too hard, and he gave a gentle downward tug. Harry obeyed the wordless command, sinking fluidly to his knees and getting comfortable. It wouldn’t take long--watching always got Draco riled to a whole new level--but that didn’t mean that Harry needed to abuse his legs too extensively.

Despite how aroused he was, Draco’s movements were calm and self-assured. He undid his belt and trousers, pulling his erection out and giving it a few leisurely strokes as he watched Harry’s face. When he held out his hand, Harry leaned forward at once; he’d already gathered a good amount of saliva on his tongue, and he licked across Draco’s palm, spreading it evenly.

Draco smiled, putting his now-slick hand back on himself and stroking again, more quickly and tightly. “Always thought Weasley must have a talented mouth,” he rasped, watching the way that Harry’s eyes stayed locked on his hand, tracking its movements and waiting for permission. “Every time you have her you come back looking so bloody relaxed.” He took a small step forward, close enough now that the backs of his knuckles brushed against Harry’s parted lips with each stroke of his hand.

“Which one feels better around your cock?” he asked, arching one perfectly-shaped blonde eyebrow. “Her mouth, or her cunt?”

Harry let his tongue dart out, grazing the sliding fingers and making those stormy gray eyes darken with want. “Equal,” he whispered back. “Both hot, tight, and wet...she makes such pretty noises when I sink all the way inside.”

He saw Draco’s jaw flex and tighten, his only warning; Harry opened his mouth wide, ready for it, and Draco pushed his cock into Harry’s mouth, two quick thrusts before he had bottomed out, easily breaching Harry’s throat. He groaned deep in his chest, eyes fluttering closed and his hips twitching. He wasn’t hard again, wouldn’t get there for a bit yet; but the arousal was still there, hot and simmering in his gut. Draco always brought him back to this blissful edge, even if Harry had already come multiple bloody times.

“So do you,” he heard Draco murmur, and Harry opened his eyes, gazing up at the smirking face and blinking slowly, the inability to inhale making his eyes water, teardrops glittering on his long lashes like tiny jewels.

Just before his chest could begin to ache, Draco withdrew, and Harry sucked in breath with a ragged moan. Then he surged forward, wrapping his lips around the head and throwing himself into the task of giving Draco the messiest, sloppiest blowjob that he could manage. Draco chuckled darkly, tangling his hand back into the thick black hair and using his grip to guide and control Harry’s pace. “You’d think you hadn’t just gotten off down a pretty girl’s throat, with how you’re gagging for it...”

Harry hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harder, and as he slid off he paused to let his tongue swirl into the slit of Draco’s cock, humming happily at the sweet, rich taste of the Slytherin’s pre-come. “Always gagging for you,” he muttered, and Draco caught his breath, surprised at the slipped admission. Harry didn’t slow down, seemingly unaware that he’d even said it.

A possessive growl rose in Draco’s throat, and he crowded Harry back against the bookcase. Bracing one hand on the shelves in front of him, Draco threaded his other fingers into that utterly impossible hair and pulled Harry’s mouth against himself, flexing his hips to thrust in deep.

Harry melted under the manhandling, just as he always did. They took turns, traded off who topped just based on need and emotional state--but in moments like this, when Draco had a sudden urge to just _ take_, then Harry became pliant and malleable, Draco’s to play with however the blonde man liked.

Of course, when the tables turned back, he knew very well that he’d be shoved face-first against a wall, or bent over the nearest table, and he’d be shagged so hard he saw stars and couldn’t walk entirely normally the following day.

Things turned fast and rough. He fucked into Harry’s mouth rapidly, breath hissing out through his teeth as the kneeling man just opened to him willingly, sucking and licking as possible, and swallowing whenever Draco’s cock head managed to edge just far enough down to tease at the beautiful squeeze of Harry’s throat.

Harry let out a tiny, questioning hum as Draco’s speed continued to increase, recognizing the signs of imminent climax. “Mouth--and face--” Draco managed to grit out, and the answering moan of approval was just enough of a lovely little vibration up his shaft that he shattered, yanking almost cruelly at Harry’s hair in order to tilt his head back a little to receive.

The first pulses of his release streaked over Harry’s tongue and lips as he opened wide, welcoming it; another hard pull at his hair and Harry slumped back until his back was up against the bookcase, and the rest of Draco’s seed splashed over his cheeks and jaw, glistening pearly-white against the green-eyed man’s much darker, olive-toned skin.

“Merlin, you’re always so fucking beautiful like that,” Draco said hoarsely, stroking himself loosely until the pleasure finally receded. “If I could just bloody keep you covered in it...”

Harry smirked, his eyes glittering behind his glasses; he couldn’t reply, his tongue still thrust out and curved just enough to keep any of Draco’s come from slipping down his throat. Draco tucked himself away and did his trousers up, taking his sweet time and enjoying the display that Harry made before he finally sank into a crouch, bringing his face level with Harry’s. “Swallow.”

Those lovely rosy-pink lips closed, and Harry’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he obediently took down the mouthful he’d caught in his mouth. Draco lifted one hand, using his thumb to gently sweep back and forth across Harry’s face, gathering up the streaks that had spilled over Harry’s hint of three-day stubble. Then he pressed the pad of his thumb to Harry’s lips, watching with dark, hungry eyes as Harry sucked it in at once, licking clean every last trace of Draco’s release, their eyes remaining fixed intently on one another’s faces.

Draco lowered his hand, letting his thumb pop free from Harry’s lips with a wet little sound. He leaned forward to kiss him, deep and searching, finding traces of his own flavor clinging to the inside of the younger man’s mouth.

“I’d let you,” Harry mumbled into the kiss, panting a little when Draco finally broke away. The blonde raised an eyebrow, confused, and Harry smiled faintly. “I’d let you leave me covered in it. I’d go back to the dorms wearing it proudly. Be a smug son of a bitch when the other lads take the mickey out of me for it.”

Draco’s smile was soft as he cupped Harry’s face with one hand. “They’d be jealous, not mocking. I see how Finnegan and Thomas eye you. If they knew you were willing to help out couples in open dynamics, they’d snatch you up in a heartbeat.”

Harry snorted, shaking his head in amusement. “I’m content with what I’ve got.” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. “But you know, Gin knows I’m shagging you. She’d be happy to double-team me--and I bet she’d change your mind about the value of a good pussy.”

“I’ve no issues whatsoever with pussy,” Draco retorted, giving his cheek another teasing pat, this one even closer to an actual slap. “I just find myself preferring a good arsehole, or more aptly, a nice thick cock in _ my _ arsehole.” He leaned in for one last kiss, then eased himself to his feet, smoothing his clothing out. “Speaking of which, if you think you’ll rebound enough this evening...”

Laughing, Harry let himself be pulled up as well, making himself presentable once more. “Back to the East Tower with us. I’m going to take you to bed--and if you’re very good, I’ll wake you up with a proper morning rimming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lord help me, Dane DeHaan's eyes are sex incarnate.


End file.
